


Polite Refusal

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [49]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric comes back to his bedroom and finds a stranger in his bed.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Polite Refusal

Cedric was sharing drinks with Greylock in the glass maker's workshop. A bottle of liquor that reminded the two of their days at school had been found and Greylock insisted on Cedric joining him to reminisce. He agreed to a drink or two but no more.

Several hours later Baileywick was sitting up in bed, reading his book. Cedric had still not returned. The royal steward assumed he would find his love passed out in Greylock’s room or perhaps sprawled out somewhere after giving up the attempt to walk back to his own room. Either way, Baileywick readied himself to take care of a very hungover sorcerer in the morning.

He looked up when something thudded against the door. He raised an eyebrow and waited as something struggled to understand the complex mechanics of a doorknob. There was a pause and then another attempt was made and succeeded.

He smiled fondly as the door swung open and Cedric wobbled inside. “You made it all the way back! Congratulations, Cedric.” He watched as the younger man valiantly closed the door as quietly as he could, making a point of telling the door to hush when there was a click.

Cedric turned around and blinked as he stared at their bed. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, looking at Baileywick intently. He moved forward, bracing himself against the foot of their bed. “M’sorry…”

“Cedric…”

“No, wait…” Cedric held up a hand to stop Baileywick from speaking further. He reached over and grabbed one of the pillows, tossing it lightly to the floor beside the bed. His shoes fought him for several minutes but in the end he was victorious and had them removed.

“Cedric?”

He blinked and looked at Baileywick as if for the first time. The older man lifted up the blanket, gesturing to the spot where Cedric normally slept. He giggled, holding up a hand in polite refusal. “M’sure yer nice! But… I gave my heart to… to someone else…” he slurred. “Gonna… gonna sleep here instead, ‘kay?” With that he went down to his knees, fluffing up the pillow by slamming his hand onto it before lying down fully on the floor. He was snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow, his limbs at odd angles.

Baileywick looked down at Cedric in surprise. He closed his book and smiled down at the younger man. He had not known that he could love Cedric any more than he already did but the sorcerer surprised him.

Putting his book away, Baileywick climbed out of bed. He took the blanket and a pillow for himself and walked over to where Cedric lay. Carefully he adjusted his limbs to avoid him waking up in pain and he laid down beside him, putting the blanket over the both of them.

***

“There was a stranger in our room last night,” Cedric murmured the next morning, keeping a bag of ice firmly pressed to the top of his head.

“Oh?” Baileywick asked.

“Tried inviting me into bed with him,” he said.

“And what did you do?” he asked, pressing a cup of overly sweetened coffee into his hands. He sat down beside the sorcerer, watching him.

Cedric took a moment to drink, humming at the taste. Slowly he fought to open his eyes, smiling at Baileywick before resting his head on the steward’s shoulder. “Slept on the floor. I think he left before I woke up.” He blinked and sat up as Baileywick started to laugh. “What?”

“It’s nothing!” He took Cedric’s chin into his hand and kissed him, tasting alcohol and coffee. “I love you, Cedric.”

“Love you too, Baileywick,” he mumbled, going back to his coffee.


End file.
